divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Veradax
The Moon that was shattered. The Half that longs. The Moon of Galbar is the sphere of Orvus and home to his desolation. Description The moon is fairly close to Galbar, and orbits every week. Veradax gives off a very dim glow, and even upon a full moon it does little to illuminate the night. Most notably, half of the moon has been completely shattered into millions of pieces of rock and dust. The size of the debris varies, from the smallest of particles, to the size of continents. This rock field is in constant turmoil with itself. The side of Veradax that is whole, is a bleak place, in constant and unending twilight. A thick blanket of clouds covers this land, allowing nothing to grow or be caressed by light’s gentle warmth. Fierce lightning flashes across the sky, but even such light as that is fleeting and does little. A biting wind blows dust and ash in great storms that blanket vast expanses of terrain in a fine grey dust. When such storms die down, most of Veradax is unnaturally quiet and the absence of sound is one of its defining characteristics. The place is forlorn, and tragic to all who encounter it. Most would be driven mad by such silence, in the end. But Veradax is not entirely empty. Here is home to the places abandoned, lands destroyed, the broken and forgotten. Eventually, Veradax will house ruins upon ruins of empty shells, devoid of the life they were first tasked with. Giant towers left to ruin, cities left to rot and even beings who were discarded. Cast aside, no longer wanted by their creators. All of these are no longer with purpose, but on Veradax they can be alone together. The broken side of the moon is devoid of any structure, for its nature is to only destroy. Between the discards of builders, there resides great deserts of dust stretching on as far as the eye can see. A true, desolate wasteland with nothing but emptiness. To walk into the grey lands, is not death, but worse still- to be forgotten so completely, death know not what you are or how to claim you. But those who wander with purpose will find themselves in even greater peril. History Crafted from nothing at the hands of Orvus in the Age of Creation, Veradax is a bleak place. Places of Interest * The Grey Lands - Connections With Other Spheres Galbar Veradax has a very unique connection with the planet it rotates around. For when Orvus gave flesh the thought he had of Veradax, it was not flawed, but perfect. Yet, the God of Desolation was inherently flawed, and as such, so was his moon. At the onset of its birth, for but a brief moment, Veradax was whole and united and at peace with itself. Then the dream awoke to a nightmare, and half of the moon shattered. As such, a connection was born. An influence unlike any other. It's a most abusive relationship. For Galbar gives Veradax a taste of what it wants most- To be whole and united again. In turn, because Veradax cannot be whole, it unleashes upon Galbar desolation, in the form of Moon-falls. Pieces of the moon are cast down upon the planet frequently, like a lover unable to do anything else but hit and scar, purely out of frustration. For Veradax is broken, and knows not what else to do but lash out. Most of the moon debris is small and would burn up in the atmosphere, but larger, deadlier fragments are capable of doing much harm. And that's not to say what passengers such debris might carry to the surface. The Seal Trivia # Eventually there will be breathable atmosphere on the intact side of the moon, but upon the onset of its creation, such a life sustaining thing has no need to exist. '' # ''As time passes in the universe, the shattered side of the moon will also reform into that of a ring. Category:Spheres